Dylan Priest and Warren Cook's funtime
Dylan Priest: “Hello, I'm Dylan Priest.” Warren Cook: “And hello, I'm the good Warren Cook and today, me and Dylan Priest are going to see Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck it Ralph 2.” the Odeon Cinemas Evil Barney's Dad: “Evil Barney, how dare you watch Barney's Great Adventure. You know that it was made by PBS Kids, and you're banned from watching anything made by PBS Kids. By the way, you should've watched Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck it Ralph 2 with Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook! You're supposed to be liking Disney stuff! So you will not get Caillou's Holiday Movie on DVD as a reward.” Evil Barney's Mom: “When we return home, we will switch it from Caillou on PBS Kids to Blue's Clues on Nick Jr.!” Evil Barney: “WAAAAAAH! I hate Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff!" Movie manager: "Hello and welcome to Odeon Cinemas. How can I help you?" Dylan Priest: "Can we have two tickets to Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck it Ralph 2 please?" Movie manager: "OK, here you go." Warren Cook: “Thank you.” Heather: “The movie will start in 60 seconds, enjoy.” (After The Movie) Dylan Priest: “That Disney movie is awesome.” Warren Cook: "Agreed! Now, let's go to McDonald's." (At McDonald's) McDonald's Worker: “Welcome to McDonald's. What can I get for you both?” Dylan Priest: "Can we have a sharebox of 6 Chicken McNuggets, fries, and two large cups of Coke." McDonald's Worker: "Sure. Here you go." Warren Cook: “Thank you.” to Dylan Priest and Warren Cook in their seats sharing their meal they ordered. Caillou and his family are sitting nearby Caillou: "No way, mommy and daddy! I hate McDonald's! I want Chuck E. Cheese's!" Boris: "No! We're not having Chuck E. Cheese's. We're having McDonald's with Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook! Now, eat!" Doris: "Caillou, you must eat McDonald's with Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook! Otherwise, you'll be grounded for a thousand years!" Caillou: "You know what? McDonald's sucks ass!" (Caillou throws Boris' cup of Coca Cola at Dylan Priest's head] Boris: "Caillou! How dare you throw my cup of Coca-Cola on Dylan Priest's head! That's it! You are grounded for a thousand years!" Doris: “There will be no movies, TV shows, video games, and products made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, PBS Kids, or Cookie Jar, no fast food places related to Pepsi, no playing with Leo, no Caillou, no Teletubbies, no Barney and Friends, no Mister Roger's Neighbourhood, no Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, no Wild Kratts, no Thomas and Friends, no Blue's Clues, no Dora the Explorer, no The Wiggles, no Peppa Pig, no Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, no Blaze and the Monster Machines, no Shimmer and Shine, no Bubble Guppies, no PAW Patrol, no Max and Ruby, no Wonder Pets, no Arthur, no Sesame Street, no Super Why, no Dinosaur Train, no Bob the Builder, no Fireman Sam, no Pingu, no Oswald, no Kipper, no Angelina Ballerina, no Percy the Park Keeper, no The Magic Key, no Rubbadubbers, no Gerald McBoing Boing, no Mike the Knight, no Ferris Bueller's Day Off, no Wallykazam, no The Backyardigans, no SpongeBob SquarePants, no Rugrats, no Rocko's Modern Life, no Sanjay and Craig, no Dora and Friends: Into the City, and further more." Boris: "We're leaving! Come with us, young man!" Rosie: "Rosie is mad at you! And when we get home, you will only watch Disney, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, FOX, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, Turner Entertainment Co., and Universal shows and movies from now on!" Caillou: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" (Cut to: Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook in the living room] TV Announcer: "Stay tuned for The Simpsons, coming up next on FOX." Dylan Priest: "Wow! The Simpsons is one of the best shows of all time!” Warren Cook: "Yes, Dylan Priest. It is awesome." Trivia